


One peace at a time

by AvengersShip



Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Just forewarning you, Sand Siblings-centric, Sibling Bonding, ooc moments here, sick gaara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersShip/pseuds/AvengersShip
Summary: Post-Chunin Exams. Dysfunctional as they are, sibling intruition pushes Temari and Kankuro to check on their psychotic baby brother





	One peace at a time

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't much sick gaara fanfics, and they're not so good either, honestly.  
> So I did one myself ! >:I

The elder siblings can't say they are at peace, and they can say it's a stupid thing to think about when you have a little brother out constricting the very life out of anyone that thought to verbally give Gaara any excuse to see them in his sand. Fuck anything to do with peace, it never graced their household since they were children. Nothing but harsh training, fearing for their lives, and never feeling one inch of safety even when their brother is not with them when he's out for his walks at late hours of the night.

 

But since the failure of taking Konoha, there was this strange air in the house. Not peace, but a moment of reprise. A release of breath.

 

It's false hope, they believed. It couldn't be possible to say that maybe their younger brother had meant what he said. When he apologized to them and MAYBE won't kill them or threaten their lives like he's done for years. They can't ride on the notion that Gaara of the Desert, their insane, host-made, destructive baby brother, has turned over a new leaf?

 

All because an orange imbecile stood up to him when they couldn't? 

 

They almost wished they could thank Naruto Uzumaki for doing that, but it wasn't true. Not to them, not yet.

 

They needed to see more of the change. 

 

It wasn't easy, though. Gaara didn't say anything to them, not much difference there, and seems adamant in not staying in the same room with either of them. It's a bit ironic because they too were once determined not to stay in the same room with him. They wouldn't say a word when he got up and left out the door or go to his room. They're still treading unfamiliar territory and had no words to voice the awkward tension between the three of them.

 

Three weeks of circling and dancing around the 'problem' put the elder teens to do what they've been trained to do: Missions. And Kankuro object to getting called in the office to go on a week long mission while his sister stays with Gaara. Shitty of him, yes, but it also meant he could clear his head and maybe breathe fresh air and get out of the thick sufficating tension of their current issue. 

 

It's when he returned did the tension feel off. Not unusual. But it's a little, too quiet in the household. 

 

He takes off his sandals and gently placed Karasu against the wall. He walks into the kitchen and finds Temari sitting in the family table, stress lines on her forehead.

 

"Temari?" She startles, but relaxed when seeing him. Her hand rubs her neck and she stares gravely at him.

 

"He hasn't come out of his room since you left." 

 

Kankuro didn't think he could breathe. Why did he think it was a relief to leave the house if this was going to happen? But why worry about Gaara? Why even think of worrying? 

 

His feet move without thinking, heading to Gaara's room. The unspoken rule in this house is never step foot in any relatives room, their father's rule. It was obvious the rule was meant to keep Gaara away from his two children and a warning to his children to stay away from Gaara himself, but the threat was clear and had consequences behind it. If their father truly gave a shit about them then this was the best they were going to get when Gaara is involved. That piece of shit, Kankuro thought.

 

He stops in front of Gaara's room and Temari stops behind him, chasing after him down the hall and whispering hisses to 'stop' and 'leave him be' but Kankuro couldn't. He just can't bring himself to ignore this. He's close to the door but doesn't put his hand on the doorknob. Some leftover fear is holding him back.

 

_Cough cough_

 

They jump.

 

Temari breaks for the door and just barely manages to not slam her body against it in her rush to throw it open, gripping the knob so hard Kankuro is almost sure it's dented, "Gaara?" She says, already turning doorknob before getting a response to be granted entry.

 

Kankuro and Temari slowly poke their heads in, eyes wide in fear. But the sight is pitiful, but still very shocking.

 

Gaara is in bed under the sheets, rumpled with only his head and his arms visible to them as his covered chest rise and fell with his breathing, but it's stuttering a bit, like he's struggling to breathe properly. His face is blushing red and sweat clings to his forehead and matting his hair to his face, eyes closed but fluttering under dark lids. His gourd lay abandoned at the far corner under his window.

 

Temari pushed the door open and rushed over to her brother's side, but her hands hovered over him as she wants to touch but isn't sure if it's a good idea. Kankuro is right behind after following behind and reached over her, hesitating a second, to touch his brother's forehead. The heat is instant and he flinched.

 

"High fever," he said, "probably started a few days ago and climbed up."

 

"Why didn't he say anything!?" She hissed. Of course she's angry, but not at Gaara or Kankuro. 

 

"Temari...." 

 

"I'm just saying! This could've gotten worse we-I wouldn't have known until...," she trailed off and her eyes go hazy, then she shook her head and stood up, startling Kankuro, "I'm going to get a bowl of cold water and cook up some broth-"

 

"Oh no, hell no, you're cooking will kill him," He pushed her aside, " _I'll_ do the cooking part. Just work on getting that fever under control."

 

"Are insulting my cooking skills!?" 

 

"Yes, actually!"

 

"Stop...," They freeze under the raspy croak and slowly turn their heads back towards the bed. Those once cold, bloodthirsty, angry, mencaingly blue-green eyes stare with nothing of what they used to recognize weeks ago. Fever clouded them and the black lids droop and twitch with heavyness, holding some form of irritation but held a soft plea as he fought with his scratchy voice, "... too... loud.... Head hurts."

 

"S-sorry, Gaara, "Kankuro said quietly, "We... we didn't mean to wake you."

 

Temari nodded and bowed her head, flustered, "... We weren't aware you were sick."

 

"Didn't... want to... say anything." He wheezed, closing his eyes.

 

"Then how would we know!?" She winced when he flinched and whispered 'sorry'. She stood there for a minute, thinking it over before approaching the bed again to crouch a bit to be eye level with him even when his eyes are still closed, "You have to tell us when you're not feeling well. I thought you didn't want to be bothered after Kankuro left on his mission. I... I-I was... worried."

 

Gaara opens his eyes and they appear to be a bit more clear as he stared at his sister. "...?"

 

This is the first time his siblings voice their concern for him and the first time he's registered it. She lays her hand on his, the unpleasant heat mingling with her cool skin. "You have to talk to us, Gaara. And... and we have to try talking to you. I'm sorry."

 

Kankuro scowls. "You're sorry? I'm the one who needs to be sorry! Taking all of the blame is not fair! You're making me look like an ass!"

 

"You _are_ an ass." She snapped. 

 

Gaara, for once, didn't stop their bickering and watched them throw insults at each other as the icky feeling of illness gets pushed away for a soft unwinding feeling of peace fills the air around him. His eyes close and they stay closed, but they needn't worry when they see that he's simply dozing. The tension is gone, for all three of them at this moment. Though being brought together this way isn't what they envisioned, they make the most of it and are allowed to act like a family and worry about their little brother.

 

Peace is impossible to gain, but it's not impossible to feel it every now and then.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm debating on whether I want to do a series on this.  
> Not long ofc, maybe like two more, but Idk, it could happen???


End file.
